Sinead's Sorrow
by I heart BadeCabbieHameadJeyna
Summary: She had feelings for him. The guy no one expected her to like. The guy who has a girlfriend.


*I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

Sinead brushed away tears. She had just learned that Hamilton Holt had a new girlfriend. How could he do this to her? Still crying softly, she turned on her stereo. Maybe it would make her feel better. The song "Treacherous," by Taylor Swift, came on.

It wasn't like everyone was happy about it. Sinead had more people on her side that she had thought. She knew that Amy and her other friend, an Ekat/Janus named Connie, felt the same way that she did about the whole Hamilton drama. But when she came down for breakfast on Wednesday morning, she found the mood in the air damp and gloomy.

Since Fiske had insisted that all the young Cahills who had been in the gauntlet move to Attleboro and live in Cahill Manor, they also had to attend school there. Sinead had heard more than one boy murmur under his breath, "Man, she is _hot."_

Sinead had heard is, but she just tossed her auburn locks like she didn't care.

Back to the manor. Everyone was bustling about, doing their normal duties. Nellie was flipping pancakes in the kitchen. Dan was yelling about ninjas. The Holt twins were exercising on the rug. Amy gave her a timid smile. Ian was, naturally, flirting with Amy. Natalie was shrieking at Dan because he had filled her purse with milk. Sinead's brothers were conducting a lab experiment with dry ice. And Hamilton- oh, Hamilton, was mumbling something about "his stupid math teacher." Was it just Sinead, or was everyone giving Hamilton the evil eye?

When Sinead got on the school bus with the rest of the Cahills, Connie was already beckoning to her to sit with her, and Sinead obliged.

"Can you believe it? Hamilton Holt, dating the leader of the cheering squad?"

"Con, everyone's entitled to their freedom of whomever they want to date," replied Sinead, not quite believing what she had just said.

"Right. But I still think Hamilton Holt's idiotic for not dating you and after school I'm going right up to him to give him a piece of my mind."

"Connie, chill. Don't kill Ham."

"Uh-huh. That's also what you said about trying to whack Devin Lester with a pencil case when I got a 65% on a test and he said, ' thought you were supposed to be good.'"

"That's different. I held you back because Mrs. Shu was going to be back from the bathroom soon and would probably send you to the guidance counselor if she saw you hitting Devin with a pencil case. _Full of pens,_ I might add."

Before Connie could answer the bus pulled into the school parking lot and everyone got off. And then Sinead saw a scene that would burn in the back of her mind forever(quote from T- Swift. I don't own that either.).

Hamilton Holt was standing at the top of the school steps, kissing Annie Chaser, head of the cheerleading squad. AKA Hamilton's new girlfriend.

Sinead swallowed. Alright. She'd tell him how she felt. Someday.

Sinead slid into her seat in her U.S. history class, taught by Mr. Fender. Connie leaned over and whispered to her, "Did you see them kissing on the school lawn?"

Sinead turns away and raises her hand. "Mr. Fender, I'm not feeling well. . . could I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Fender frowned. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the nurse, child?"

"I'm sure a trip to the bathroom will suit me just fine, Mr. Fender."

"Alright, but be back soon or you'll miss some of your test prep!"

"Thank you, Mr. Fender." Sinead was out of the bathroom before she realized that Hamilton Holt was consequentially in her US History class and no doubt was staring after her, like the rest of the darn class.

In the girls' bathroom Sinead cried. And cried. And cried. But she only dared to cry because she knew that not many people would leave the classroom in the middle of a school period. Besides, when people chose to use the bathroom they used the one in the New Wing because it was air conditioned more properly, so it was _much_ cooler in there.

The bathroom Sinead chose was hotter, and more humid than the New Wing's bathroom. But at least it was clean as Sinead slid down the wall, eventually settling on the floor, sobbing. Finally she took a deep breath. She had promised Mr. Fender that she'd be back soon. She rarely broke promises, and this one was good because it served as a deadline for her crying. She cleaned up and stood back up again on her wobbly legs.

In the end Sinead decided. She'd tell Hamilton that she loved him someday. She'd wait. Because love between the Ekat and Tomas branches was **treacherous.** She didn't want a **treacherous** love. Adventurous, but not dangerous. If she and Hamilton had a relashionship with each other, it would be **treacherous.**


End file.
